Amor imperdonable
by Ludra-Jenova
Summary: Un nuevo Shengongwu ha sido detectado en un extraño lugar y parece ser que tanto Raimundo como Jack están relacionados a ese lugar...¿qué pasará con ellos y con sus sentimientos?...::SLASH::...::RaiJack::... Chap.2 Suspendido
1. La caída

**•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•"Unforgivable Love"•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•  
By LudraJenova**

* * *

**♥•♥Notas de Ludra♥•♥**

Hiya!…bueno en realidad no más pongo este fic en esta sección en español de XS porque prometí a una de las que leen el fic en inglés poner la versión en español n-n, así que ella puede practicar su español aquí en este fic XD jejejejejejeje…

Bueno como siempre, al ser mi lengua nativa, la redacción está mucho mejor n-n y todo lo demás también jejejejejejee. Así que bueno en realidad no creo que alguna alma se aparezca por aquí y me ponga review, pero en fin, lo dejaré un rato a ver que onda. Pero eso sí! Actualizaré con mayor prioridad el de inglés aunque siempre escriba el de español antes para acordarme que toy haciendo XDjejejejeje (tengo pésima memoria, sabenô.o)

En fin, si alguien está leyendo…pues adelante y disfrútenlo!

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene Slash (Yaoi pa' que entiendas), relaciones entre hombres, M/M, H/H, gay, amor entre chicos y demás derivados; si a ti no te agrada esto, favor de buscar otro fic con tus gustos (no aceptaré quejas anti-yaoi), pero si te agrada, hacedme el favor de leed n-n

•♥•**Simbología•♥•**

" **palabras en negrita"  
**Estas quieren decir que el personaje está hablando.

' _palabras en cursiva'  
_Estas quieren decir que el personaje está pensando.

«palabras»  
Estas sustituyen a las comillas y quieren decir que esa palabra no es totalmente cierta o sirve para darle más énfasis.

TEXTO EN MAYÚSCULAS  
Hace mención que el personaje subió el volumen de voz en cierta palabra o en toda la oración.

* * *

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
****L.M.N**

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

El día se encontraba bellamente iluminado, los elegidos se encontraban entrenando o lo que supuestamente parecía serlo.

Raimundo se encontraba jugando fútbol con Omi, mientras Clay mejoraba sus habilidades con la cuerda como todo un vaquero, y Kimiko hablando por celular, un día normal en el templo Xiaolin.

**"Oigan no creen que ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que un Shen-gong-wu se activó" **Raimundo dijo mientras controlaba el balón y burlaba fácilmente a Omi.

**"Tienes razón Rai"** Kimiko respondió al tiempo que guardaba su celular. **"Hace mucho que no sabemos nada sobre un Shen-gong-wu"**

**"Si¡han pasado semanas!"** Clay chilló.

**"No se preocupen amigos míos, estoy seguro que pronto aparecerá uno"**

El pequeñín dijo alejándose de la portería hacia donde Clay y Kim se encontraban, al ver eso, Raimundo corrió de inmediato y con un muy buen tino golpeó el balón entrando en la red.

**"¡Gooool!"**

**"¡Waw! Eso no fue justo Raimundo"** reclamó el monje.

**"Ha, nunca debes quitarte de la portería en un partido Omi"** mofó.

**"¡Oigan ustedes!"**

Todos voltearon al oír la voz de Dojo.

**"¿Qué sucede Dojo?"** preguntó Raimundo.

**"¡He detectado un nuevo Shen-gong-wu!"**

**"¡Wow que bien!"**

Los chicos celebraron, por fin después de una larga espera, irían a conseguir nuevamente los Shen-gong-wu, el periodo aburrido había terminado.

**"¿Qué clase de Shen-gong-wu es?"** inquirió Kimiko.

**"En realidad…no lo sé"**

**"¿Cómo que no sabes!"** Clay sorprendió.

**"Lo sé, pero en el pergamino no muestra nada, pero su energía es la misma a cualquier otro Shen-gong-wu"** dijo serenamente.

**"Bueno eso no importa, mientras sea un Shen-gong-wu"** terminó con la discusión el castaño. **"Y¿hacia dónde es?"**

Dojo señaló el rumbo y sin perder más tiempo el dragón creció a su tamaño normal, los jóvenes subieron de inmediato disponiéndose con mucha alegría ir en la búsqueda.

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

**"Muy bien vieja bruja"**

La voz del pelirrojo hizo eco en toda su guarida.

**"¡Hace semanas que no sabemos sobre un Shen-gong-wu!"** clamó en desesperación. "No será que te estás quedando vieja y ya no sirves"

**"¿QUÉ¡maldito mocoso insolente!"** bufó furiosa, pero de inmediato centró su atención en otra cosa. **"Ohhh, puedo percibirlo…es… ¡es un Shen-gong-wu!"**

**"¡Ya era hora vieja bruja!"** Jack cruzó sus brazos mirando de reojo a la fantasma. **"¿Cuál es?"**

Un minuto de silencio fue impuesto, Wuya no respondía.

**"¿Wuya?"**

**"No puedo percibirlo, no sé cuál sea"**

**"¡Genial, iremos a buscar un Shen-gong-wu que ni siquiera sabemos cual es"** dijo, su tono de voz sarcástica.

**"¡No me provoques mocoso!"** gruñó.

**"De acuerdo…y entonces¿hacia dónde vamos?"**

**"Se encuentra hacia el este"**

Con lo dicho, los dos partieron en búsqueda del Shen-gong-wu…

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

El lugar era amplio, su forma era la de un templo antiguo o mejor dicho los restos de uno. Se encontraba cubierto de niebla y difícilmente se podía caminar.

**"¡Auch!"**

Quejó uno de los elegidos al golpear su pie con una piedra.

**"¿Qué te pasó Rai?"**

**"Me golpeé con un roca"** dijo molesto mientras sobaba su pie.** "¡En este lugar no se puede ver nada!"**

**"No desesperes mi amigo, la concentración es la clave"** Omi dijo.

**"Claro, lo que tu digas"** Raimundo inquirió despectivamente.

Los chicos continuaron observando lo poco del lugar, habían varias estatuas alrededor de cuarto desplomado, muchas de ellas apenas se veían, otras de ellas estaban medio rotas y una que otra entera. Las columnas se encontraban totalmente desmoronadas y algunas medio completas, además de estar de pie.

La investigación continuó, cada uno había decidió separarse para cubrir terreno, así que Omi fue a checar los alrededores del templo, Clay fue con Dojo a las estatuas, Kimiko fue hacia el ala este, a lo que podría decirse el salón de meditación mientras Raimundo fue al altar.

**"Si yo fuera un Shen-gong-wu… ¿dónde me escondería?"**

El castaño caminó observando lo mejor que podía el altar, había una gran estatua hecha de bronce, parecía que tenía miles de años ahí. La figura era muy rara, era entre figura humana con animal, debido a que tenía garras donde deberían ir las manos y dos cuernos en su cabeza, aunque no se veía bien que género tenía, la figura parecía ser masculina.

**"Hmmmm…que tenemos aquí…"**

Raimundo inspeccionó la estatua para darse cuenta de una extraña gema en su pecho.

**"¡Genial, lo encontré" **dijo animoso.

Tomó la gema, la observo durante un rato, su brillo era muy extraño y singular, el objeto era muy pequeño como para ser un Shen-gong-wu, pero si Dojo no sabía bien que era, tal vez era porque era diferente a los demás.

Cuando se dispuso a llamar a sus amigos sobre su hallazgo, un ruido como de algo activándose se escuchó, Rai volteó hacia la estatua y observó como los ojos de la figura se abrían, al verlo el chico espantó, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento, una parte del suelo se abrió y el castaño cayó en ella.

**"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

El grito de Raimundo llamó la atención de sus compañeros, quienes de inmediato fueron a ver que sucedió…

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

**"En este lugar no se puede ver nada"**

Jack protestó al caminar entre la niebla.

**"Como se supone que encuentre el Shen-gong-wu sino puedo ver" **refunfuñó. **"Además ni siquiera puedo ver si están esos perdedores"**

**"Deja de quejarte y mejor ponte a buscar"**

**"¡Eso hago!"**

Wuya voló por todos lados tratando de encontrar el objeto, mientras el pelirrojo caminaba a tientas por ahí y por allá, hasta que encontró una especie de cuarto. Entró sin dudar, el lugar almacenaba muchas armas de diferentes clases, todas ellas viejas y oxidadas, Jack continuó con su andar hasta que pateó algo en el suelo.

**"¿Huh?"**

Se agachó para ver de que se trataba, se dio cuenta que era una especie de medallón, antiguo y muy extraño.

**"Podría ser esto…"** murmuró para sí.

Observó con cuidado el objeto en sus manos, era muy pequeño y parecía ser una gema valiosa, quizás sería el Shen-gong-wu que estaban buscando.

**"Vaya que fácil fue esto"** rió para sí y cuando se disponía a salir del lugar, un crujido se escuchó paralizando al joven.** "¿Qué fue eso?"**

De repente, Jack pudo divisar una figura a lo lejos, la curiosidad fue lo primero que llenó al chico y al instante se acercó al objeto.

El chico gótico vio a la estatua arriba de un seudo altar diminuto, al parecer estaba hecha de bronce y llevaba mucho tiempo ahí. Al estarla viendo, el chico se dio cuenta de una pequeña abertura en su pecho, la silueta del agujero era similar a la forma de la gema, por curiosidad nuevamente Jack colocó la gema en el agujero esperando por alguna reacción. Nada…

**"Hmmmm…que fiasco"**

Pero antes de tener la intención de quitar la piedra, un extraño sonido hizo eco por el cuarto, Jack volteó a ver a todos lados tratando de encontrar el origen del ruido, pero en ese momento una parte del suelo se abre y el chico cae en ella.

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**

* * *

**•♥•Notas finales•♥•**

Muy bien! pues hasta ahí se acabó el primer chap. Bueno en realidad ya tengo hasta el segundo, pero lo iré subiendo poco a poco y también si veo que alguien lo lee.

Sin más que decir! Dejadme review, me gustaría saber sobre sus opiniones, todas son importantes y las agradezco de antemano…además me dan a conocer si hay alguna alma leyendo este fic n-n –Ludra hace changuitos-. GRAX!

* * *

**•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•Continuará…Okki? n-n•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•**

* * *

**•♥•L.M.N•♥•  
♥•♥Ludra Maco Naít♥•♥**


	2. Necesitamos encontrar una salida

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

**"Unforgivable Love"  
(PorLudra-Jenova)**

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

* * *

♥•♥**Notas de Ludra**♥•♥

Hiya!…WOW! OoO han leído mi historia! AHHHH no puedo creerlo! Me o sorprendo jejejejejejejej XD, okk en realidad debo decir que no me esperaba a que ninguna alma leyera esto, pero vaya, a pesar de todo si hay algunos leyendo este fic n-n hurra!…sorry por la demora, ya como decía ya tenía el chap.2 pero no lo subía n-nU, pero ahora que hay almas perdidas leyendo este fic, pues le pondré importancia n-n jijijijiji.

Bueno, como no tengo Internet T-T…actualizaciones se tardarán aún más de lo normal, aunque espero que pronto lo tenga n-n -Ludra hace changuitos-, mientras eso pasa utilizaré los medios más prontos para actualizar, ósea un cyber T-T (I hate cybers! XO)

Pero bueno, no les tiro más rollo mareador y solamente les agradezco a todos los lectores de este humilde fic perdido en la faz de la tierra XD jejejejejeje.

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
****L.M.N**

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

* * *

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**

El grito de Raimundo hizo eco a lo largo de su caída, trató de utilizar un Shen-gong-wu, pero no funcionó, extrañado por esto el joven utilizó sus habilidades de Dragón Xiaolin para caer sin golpearse.

Al aterrizar, Rai observó lo poco que podía, el lugar estaba oscuro iluminado solamente por una antorcha a lo lejos.

**"¿Dónde demonios estoy?"**

Preguntó al aire, el lugar no parecía una cueva en absoluto, parecía más bien un pasaje, pero lo cuestión era a dónde llevaba.

El castaño no esperó más y encaminó a buscar por una salida no sin antes tomar la antorcha e iluminar su camino.

* * *

†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**

Jack cayó rápidamente como su grito se ahondaba, lo primero que hizo fue utilizar un Shen-gong-wu, pero este no funcionó, con extrañes ante lo sucedido el chico decidió utilizar mejor su jetpack, al principio resultó pero casi para llegar al suelo dejó de trabajar.

**"Aouch"**

Quejó al golpe, al incorporarse el pelirrojo sobó su trasero y observó el lugar, todo estaba cubierto por oscuridad, con ello Jack espantó, tragó duro y trató de aclarar su vista ante la penumbra.

_'Tranquilo Jack…'_ se dijo mentalmente. _'No pasa nada, relájate aquí no hay ningún monstruo enorme, con afiladas garras y dientes, con gran apatito de carne fresca y sediento de sangre…'_ con esto, el chico se maldijo ante su gran imaginación que no le ayudaba en absoluto.

Al controlarse, el pelirrojo decidió caminar y buscar por alguna salida.

* * *

†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥

**"¡RAIMUNDO!"**

Los tres chicos gritaron por doquier buscando por su amigo desaparecido.

**"¡JACK!"**

El grito de Wuya se dio lugar, los jóvenes voltearon para encontrarse con la fantasma.

**"¡Wuya!"** dijeron al unísono.

**"Guerreros Xiaolin"** dijo no sorprendida en absoluto.

**"Y, err… ¿dónde está tu compañero, Jack Spicer?"** Dojo inquirió.

**"No es asunto tuyo, además yo creía que eran cuatro dragones¿dónde está Raimundo?"**

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí.

**"Vaya, vaya, parece que estamos en la misma situación"** dijo y flotó alrededor de ellos. "**Les propongo una tregua, hasta encontrar a nuestros desaparecidos"**

**"Como sabemos que no harás nada"** la chica del fuego replicó.

**"No puedo, aunque quisiera no podría hacerles nada"**

**"La dama fantasma tiene razón compañeros"** Clay inquirió.

**"Bien Wuya, aceptamos tu trato"** Omi resopló. **"Pero nada de trucos"**

**"Ya te dije que no puedo hacer nada"**

Con esto comenzaron a buscar en todo el lugar por los dos chicos, olvidando así el Shen-gong-wu…

* * *

†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥

**"Genial¿a dónde me llevará esto?"**

El castaño resopló al ver que el camino continuaba sin terminar, continúo así hasta llegar a un cruce de dos caminos.

**"Lo que me faltaba, ahora por donde tengo que irme"**

Rai observó los caminos, ninguno mostraba una salida rápida, simplemente más tramos, con un suspiro resignado Raimundo escogió el de la derecha, pero detuvo al oír un ruido provenir de ella.

'_¿qué es ese ruido?... ¿pasos?'_ se preguntó mentalmente.

El castaño levantó más la antorcha tratando de ver, se colocó en posición de batalla por cualquier cosa que saliera de ahí. Pronto los pasos se hicieron más claros, avanzaban hacia donde se encontraba, una pequeña preocupación lo tomó, la incertidumbre lo agobiaba mientras los pasos se acercaban más y más.

'_¿qué será?'_ continuaba nervioso. _'Será un animal o alguna clase de monstruo'_

Ahora que lo pensaba bien Raimundo, jamás hubiera pensado en monstruos ni nada por el estilo, el a pesar de su carácter despreocupado, era muy realista y no creía en nada de esas tontería "infantiles" de hadas, demonios ni seres extraños, pero ahora conociendo a Dojo un Dragón verdadero, los Shen-gong-wu, una mujer fantasma, poderes mágicos entre más, su concepción de la realidad era diferente así que un monstruo bien podría ser.

Continuó en su posición esperando por cualquier cosa en aparecer, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando los últimos pasos se dieron lugar revelando al ser extraño proveniente.

**"¿Jack Spicer?"** Dijo, voz totalmente incrédula.

**"¿Raimundo?"** el pelirrojo igual de sorprendido como el otro chico. **"¿Qué haces aquí?"**

**"Pues yo… un momento, primero tú dime"**

Jack suspiró un poco, cruzó los brazos y observó de reojo al brasileño.

**"Caí aquí"**

**"¿Caíste?"** repitió. **"¿No me digas que encontraste una gema como esta?"** dijo y sacó de su bolsillo la extraña piedra.

El pelirrojo quedo boquiabierto al ver la piedra.

**"Si, es igual a la que encontré"**

**"Y no me digas que la quitaste de la estatua y de repente caíste aquí¿cierto?"**

**"Ahmm…no, en realidad la coloqué, la encontré tirada y se la puse, después caí"**

**"¿Eh?"** Raimundo sorprendió. **"Bueno eso no importa ya"** dijo queriendo cambiar de conversación. **"Necesitamos encontrar una salida"**

El pelirrojo cabeceó en acuerdo.

**"Jack te propongo una tregua hasta encontrar la salida¿qué te parece?"**

**"Bien¿tienes algún Shen-gong-wu?"** inquirió.

**"Si, tengo la moneda de la mantis, pero no me funciona¿y tú?"**

**"Tengo el tercer brazo, pero tampoco me funcionó**" dijo observando con desaire el objeto.

**"Esto es extraño"**

**"¿Huh?"**

**"Ninguno de los Shen-gong-wu funcionó"** dijo al tiempo que levantaba la antorcha hacia los lados. **"Parece como si este lugar evitara sus poderes"**

**"Quieres decir como si hubiera alguna especie de campo que evita la magia" **Jack dijo haciendo mueca de burla ante eso. **"Eso se oye estúpido¿no crees?"**

**"Oye, tenemos objetos que hacen cosas sorprendentes, tu tienes a Wuya una fantasma hechicera y ¡yo tengo un dragón!"** clamó enfadado.

**"Bueno si lo pones así"**

Raimundo llevó una mano a su cara con desesperación.

**"Bueno eso ya no importa"** dijo serenamente. **"Oye¿tienes ese artefacto con el que vuelas?"** preguntó.

**"¿Mi jetpack?"**

**"Si ese, con él quizás podamos volar y así…" **antes de que pudiera terminar, el pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

**"No funciona"** resopló. **"Lo usé para evitar caer, pero se descompuso"**

**"¿Qué!... ¿no puedes arreglarlo?"**

**"Claro que puedo arreglarlo, pero necesito mis herramientas"**

**"¿Y dónde están, no me digas que en tu casa"** replicó.

**"Vaya, que comes que adivinas"**

**"Genial, simplemente genial" **dijo enfadado. **"Vaya que si eres un grandioso chico genio malvado"** bufó.

**"¡Oye¡CLARO QUE LO SOY!"**

**"No¡no lo eres!"**

**"¡Claro que sí!"**

**"¡Claro que no!"**

Los dos chicos comenzaron a discutir cada uno enfadando más y más con el otro.

**"Un momento"**

**"¿QUÉ?"**

**"Estamos discutiendo como dos idiotas"**

**"¡Habla por ti mismo!" **bramó. **"Yo no soy ningún idiota"**

**"¡Yo tampoco!"**

Nuevamente los dos jóvenes volvieron a discutir tontamente, así siguieron por alrededor de cinco minutos cada vez insultándose, recordando errores, entre más, hasta que los dos se dieron cuenta que sólo estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

**"¡Esto no sirve Jack!"** recalcó el castaño. **"Solamente estamos enemistándonos más de lo que somos"**

**"Estoy de acuerdo"**

**"Muy bien¿Paz?" **dijo y ofrece su mano al chico gótico.

**"Paz"** con ello estrechó su mano. **"Ahora después de haber dejado las diferencias¿qué hacemos ahora?"**

**"Como lo veo, no queda más que caminar"** sugirió. **"Como tu vienes de la derecha, no queda más que la izquierda"**

Con eso los dos chicos prosiguieron con la marcha. Durante el tiempo del recorrido, Jack platicaba cosas sobre él a Raimundo, no realmente importando que el chico fuera su enemigo, simplemente conversaba con él o más bien para sí, ya que el castaño no respondía sólo escuchaba los comentarios del pelirrojo, aún cuando trataba de decir algo, el otro chico lo callaba respondiéndose así mismo, con esto el brasileño optó mejor por guardar silencio.

Pasó el tiempo rápidamente, aún más de lo normal porque los dos jóvenes no sabían la hora ni cuanto había pasado desde su encuentro. Aunque no supieran el tiempo, el castaño sentía que habían sido horas y exagerando, posiblemente semanas, pero para Jack, simplemente unos minutos ya que estaba totalmente entretenido en su charla.

**"Oye Raimundo¿no crees que debería atacarlos cuando salgamos con unos mejorados Jack-bots?"** comentó el chico con alegría. **"Estaba pensando en algunos de diferentes modelos…"**

**"Arghhhhhh"** gruñó. **"¡No puedes callarte! haz hablado durante horas!"**

**"¡Oye¿además cómo lo sabes?"**

**"No lo sé pero así parece, así que mantén cerrada tu boca"** clamó ya sin una gota de paciencia.

Jack le dio una mirada al castaño, pero simplemente cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

**"Esta bien"** simple respuesta.

**"¿En serio?"** aturdió Raimundo al ver la aceptación del otro chico.

**"Si"** con eso, Jack continúo caminando, dejando a un confundido Raimundo.

* * *

†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥

El día avanzaba aún sin rastros de los dos jóvenes, Omi y los demás aún continuaban inspeccionando los alrededores.

**"¿Encontraron algo?"**

Dojo preguntó al reunirse todos en el altar.

**"Nada"** Kimiko dijo desilusionada.

**"Yo también"** Clay suspiró al tiempo en que se sentaba junto a Kim. **"¿Y tú Omi?"**

**"¡NADA!"** quejó. **"¿Wuya?"**

**"Igual"**

**"Esto es raro, parece como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra"** Dojo clamó.

**"¡Quizás!"** el monje aulló.

**"¿Qué quieres decir Omi?"** la chica preguntó.

**"Tal vez Raimundo y Jack si fueron tragados por la tierra"**

**"Eso no tiene sentido" **Wuya disertó. **"Y si lo fuera¿como llegarían ahí?"**

**"No tengo la más mínima idea" **Clay adujo.

**"De cualquier forma no tenemos más ideas"** Dojo habló. **"Wuya tú puedes traspasar objetos, porque no pasas por el suelo a ver si encuentras algo"**

**"No encontraremos nada más que tierra"** recalcó.

**"Wuya, por favor"** Kim suplicó.** "¿No quieres encontrar a Jack?"**

**"Hmmm ahora que lo pienso, quizás no"**

**"¡Wuya!"**

**"Está bien"**

Con eso la fantasma se dirigió al suelo, pero para su sorpresa, no podía entrar, intentó varias veces pero por más que intentaba no conseguía pasar.

**"Vamos Wuya no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo"** Dojo quejó.

**"¡Eso intento alimaña!"** bramó.** "Pero no puedo pasar"**

**"¿Qué?"** dijeron todos al unísono.

**"Parece como si hubiera una barrera mágica"** inquirió.

**"Entonces hay más que tierra ahí"**

**"Así es Kimiko"**

Los chicos miraron por un momento el suelo tratando de analizar la nueva información.

**"¿Pero por qué?"** preguntó el pequeño después de un rato.

**"Esta barrera es de protección, alguien la puso para mantener a salvo algo"** explicó la fantasma.

**"A ver déjame ver"**

Kimiko sacó su Shen-gong-wu "Falcon's Eye" y trató de ver por el suelo, pero para su suerte no lo consiguió.

**"Oye, no puedo ver nada"** dijo desairada.

**"Esta barrera anula cualquier clase de magia aún la de los Shen-gong-wu"** Wuya declaró.

**"Entonces estas ruinas tienen algún secreto en ellas"** el Omi adquirió.

**"Así parece"**

**"Necesitamos información compañeros"**

**"Y sé donde encontrarla" **exclamó. **"Vayamos a preguntarle al maestro Fung"**

Con ello todos partieron hacia el templo Xiaolin arriba de Dojo, inclusive la fantasma fue con ellos prometiendo que no haría ningún truco ni se aprovecharía de la situación para robar los Shen-gong-wu.

* * *

†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥

El silencio fue inmenso a excepción de sus pasos al caminar por el pasaje, había pasado tiempo ya desde que Jack se había callado y Raimundo comenzaba a sentirse incómodo ante tanto silencio.

'_Oh vamos Raimundo, sólo es silencio' _pensó. _'No hay nada de malo en ello... ¡aunque me está fastidiando rotundamente!'_ quejó mentalmente.

El andar en esta forma se había vuelto más pesado y el brasileño empezaba arrepentirse de haber callado al pelirrojo.

'_Vamos Raimundo no puedes arrepentirte'_ se animó_. 'Tu fuiste el que lo calló, no puedes ahora decirle que hable¡donde está el orgullo!'_ un gran suspiro salió de la boca del castaño, ya no soportaba más la situación y haría algo que nunca le gustaba hacer.

**"Oye Jack…"** comenzó.

El pelirrojo detuvo y volteó a verlo.

**"¿Si?"** miró con desdén.

**"Ehmm…bueno, no te gustaría pla-pla-ticar…digo comentar, decir algo… ¿hacer ruido por lo menos?"**

La mirada de Jack cambió ahora en una mueca con gracia.

**"Ohh, pero que escucho, el gran dragón Xiaolin del viento me está pidiendo a mí, Jack Spicer, que hable"** mofó.

'_Genial abajo mi orgullo'_ molestó.

**"Pero no eras TÚ el que quería que me callara¿eh?"** dijo burlonamente. **"¿Qué pasó Raimundo¿no te agradó el silencio?"**

**"Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas" **enfadó. **"¿Vas a platicar o no?"**

Jack continuaba sonriendo burlonamente, algo como esto no siempre se conseguía y no pensaba dejar ir la oportunidad de mofarse del chico castaño.

**"No hasta que me pidas disculpas"**

**"¿QUÉ!"**

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más el pelirrojo, una repentina ráfaga de viento sopló sorpresivamente aventándolo, Raimundo lo agarró por la cintura evitando ser llevado por el fuerte viento mientras él luchaba por mantenerse, la acción repentina del brasileño provocó que las mejillas de Jack se tornaran rojas al sentir su brazo alrededor de él. El castaño al ser el dragón del viento, intentó controlar la ráfaga, al cabo de poco tiempo logró dominarla y la hizo ceder.

**"Phew, lo logré"** dijo, aún con un brazo en la cintura del otro chico.

**"Errr…Raimundo"** llamó tratando de no mostrar su cara sonrojada.

**"¿Sí?"**

**"¿Te molestaría soltarme?"**

Rai al darse cuenta de su agarre en Jack soltó de inmediato con sorpresa, un leve rojo que inundaba sus mejillas.

**"Ahmm…lo siento"** masculló.

**"No, más bien te agradezco"**

**"¿Huh?"**

**"Me ayudaste, así que creo que debo decirte gracias"** la voz del pelirrojo era suave.

Raimundo quedó un poco atónito ante las palabras del otro chico, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello.

**"De nada"**

Hubo silencio entre los dos mientras trataban que sus colores normales de cara regresaran. Nuevamente la falta de ruido molestó al castaño.

**"Oye Jack…"** comenzó, aunque no sabía que decir.

**"¿Si?"**

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el moreno, su estómago gruñó en contestación, un leve sonrojo de vergüenza lo tomo.

**"¿Tienes hambre no?"** Jack intuyó

**"Jejeje, si así es"** rió tontamente.** "Ya llevamos mucho rato aquí y ya me dio hambre"**

Jack suspiró, comenzó a quitarse la mochila que siempre traía.

**"¿Qué haces?"** el moreno curioseó.

Jack no respondió, más bien buscó por algo en su mochila, al encontrarlo se lo ofreció al otro chico.

**"Toma"**

**"¿Qué es?"** miró.

**"Un chocolate, siempre cargo con algunos de ellos"** musitó.

**"Creía que en esa mochila solamente traías tu máquina voladora"** dijo mientras agarraba el chocolate y lo miraba. **"No piensas envenenarme¿verdad?"**

**"¡Oye!"** le arrebata el chocolote. **"Pero si no quieres, esta bien"** en ello abre la envoltura.

**"¡NO, si quiero, por favor dame…me muero de hambre"** suplicó.

Jack lo miró con gracia, le devolvió el chocolate y sacó uno para sí. Los dos chicos se sentaron, disfrutando la "comida"; Raimundo comió rápidamente la golosina, mientras el pelirrojo lo hizo despacio saboreándolo, no faltó la vez que el castaño pidió por otro, pero este se le fue negado, no había muchos y si les tomaba mucho tiempo encontrar la salida, los necesitarían por lo menos para aplacar el hambre.

Al acabar de comer los dos chicos guardaron silencio, esta vez no incómodo para Raimundo. El castaño volteó a ver a Jack, ante la poca luz que brindaba otra antorcha muy a lo lejos, podía verlo nervioso, esto preocupó al chico.

**"¿Qué sucede Jack?"**

**"¿Eh?...ah, hmmmm no es nada"**

**"Oh vamos, aunque no haya mucha luz puedo ver que estás nervioso"**

El pelirrojo no respondió.

**"Oye, vamos dime"**

**"No es nada"**

La respuesta no era satisfactoria, Raimundo sabía que había algo más en él, aunque Jack no quisiera decirlo, el castaño no era del tipo de chicos que guardaban su curiosidad y dejaban a los demás en paz, él de alguna forma u otra haría al pelirrojo confesarlo.

**"Dime"**

**"Ya te dije que no es nada"**

**"Esta bien, sabes estoy cansado así que tomaré una siesta aquí"** en ello se recuesta.

**"Porque no mejor la tomas más cerca de la luz"** inquirió.

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"Err….porque…"**

**"No me digas que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad Spicer"** dijo y una sonrisa burlona fue puesta en su cara.

**"Por supuesto que no"**

**"¿En serio?"** sonrió con malicia. **"Entonces no hay problema que descansemos aquí¿verdad?"** volvió acomodarse.

**"No…eso creo"**

Jack volteó a ver para todos lados, podía escuchar ruidos como de algo moverse a lo largo del lugar, el ruido del poco viento que había, la respiración de Raimundo, la suya propia cada vez más agitada, poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso.

**"¡Esta bien, lo admito me da miedo la oscuridad"** exaltó.

**"¡Lo sabía!"**

**"Bien ahora que estás contento¿podemos acercarnos a la luz?"** chilló.

Los dos chicos se levantaron y caminaron hacia donde se encontraba la antorcha, mientras lo hacían Jack inconcientemente se asió del brazo de Raimundo, esta acción provocó que el moreno se sonrojara al mismo tiempo de sorprenderse, pero no hizo el más leve movimiento de separarse, el ver al pelirrojo tratar de protegerse con él, lo hacía sentirse más fuerte, su ego y virilidad crecía…aunque hubiera preferido que Jack fuera una chica.

Al llegar, volvieron acomodarse y ahora sí Raimundo tomaría su siesta merecida…

* * *

†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥

Lejos del lugar, en lo profundo del pasaje una enorme puerta se veía, signos grabados en ella se iluminaban uno por uno, mientras un profundo respiro se oía a través de los orillas; en el centro podía distinguirse un orificio…

* * *

•♥•**Notas finales**•♥•

Yay! Che acabó XD jejejejejejeje pues este chap está más largo que el anterior, creo que me emocioné escribiéndolo jejejejeje…pero bueno, hmmmmm no tengo más notas que decir porque ya no me acuerdo de ellas…ustedes comprenderán que una cuando deja un capítulo durante mucho tiempo, tiende a olvidarse las cosas que iba a decir, así que pues voy al grano!

Nuevamente GRAX POR LEERLO! nOn

Sin más que decir! Dejadme review, me gustaría saber sobre sus opiniones, todas son importantes y las agradezco de antemano…además me dan a conocer si hay alguna alma leyendo este fic n-n –Ludra hace changuitos-. GRAX!

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

**CONTINURÁ…Okki? n-n**

**•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•**

* * *

**•♥•L.M.N•♥•  
♥•♥Ludra Maco Naít♥•♥**


	3. INFORMACIÓN

**INFORMACIÓN**

**

* * *

**

**Hiya a todos!**

Bueno antes de que se emocionen, les pido una disculpa porque de seguro algunos se emocionaron cuando vieron un nuevo capítulo (principalmente los que están esperando la continuación de alguno de mis fics), sorry porque esto no es un nuevo capítulo, es solamente información.

Sé que tanto Fanfiction(.)net como Amor-Yaoi no permiten que se introduzcan capítulos con información solamente, no obstante, debido a mi tiempo sin actualizar, que ya es verdaderamente largo (años dios mío!) siento que les debo por lo menos alguna explicación del porqué de mi ausencia como qué onda con mis fics. Por cierto no es necesario que lean todo si no quieren, solamente chequen las partes que les interesa y ya.

Muchos/as deberán estar inciertos sobre mis fics (ya dependerá de cuales han leído, como tengo varios no podría especificar cuál), si ya no continuarán o si de plano ya lo dejé morir. Sé que el dejar los fanfics sin concluir es algo muy común, debemos de recordar, que la mayoría de nosotros los que escribimos, lo hacemos por amor y por querer compartirlo con los demás, no hay responsabilidades más que el hacer felices a nuestros lectores como nosotros mismos al tener lectores apasionados con nuestro escrito (que la verdad es muy lindo), por lo mismo nuestra vida cotidiana termina por alejarnos de los hobbies, ya que hay otras responsabilidades más importantes, y de ellas dependerá nuestra vida. La escuela, trabajos, proyectos y por qué no, también merecemos divertirnos o distraernos. Muchos de los fanfics, no consiguieron llegar a ver la luz de la escritura y otras han sufrido el olvido, por lo mismo, he matado algunos de mis fics, de los cuales aquí les traigo el listado.

* * *

_**FICS MUERTOS **_

Estos fics fueron escritos hace mucho tiempo, la mayoría fueron escritos sin planeación, lo que se me iba ocurriendo, por lo mismo, con los años, la emoción se perdió como la leve idea de qué demonios estaba escribiendo…y ahora ya ni les tengo interés como no me acuerdo de la trama.

**"Amor en la oscuridad"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai-MPREG. Ya no recuerdo la historia.

"**Phoenix (Fuegos malditos)"** (Devil May Cry) DantexOC(Phoenix) Será rehecha y ya no tiene nada que ver con esta historia, el título también cambiará.

"**Freedom"** (Death Note) LightxL, MattxMello OC(Riot)xNear –Horror Fic, lo cambié a una historia original corta.

"**Fuegos y Deseos" **(Beyblade) KaixTyson. Era dedicado a una amiga, pero ya valió además de que no me gusta así la pareja, menos la quiero hacer.

"**A baby's Tale" **(?) ?x?- Una de las historias que nunca vio salida.

"**¿Dulce Navidad?"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai, era una comedia con varios autores, situada en el mundo del Beyblade y nosotros estábamos de colados.

"**Fairies' Tales" **(?) ?x?- Una de las historias que nunca vio salida.

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"** (Yu Yu Hakusho) YuskexKuramaxHiei (Ya no estoy segura de la pareja) Me acuerdo que la historia estaba chida, sin embargo ya no la recuerdo bien. Tampoco vio la luz.

"**Das Lied von Liebe (Love's Song)" **(Beyblade) OC(Darian)xTala y TysonxKai. Estaba interesante la idea, pero ahora se me hace pendeja y ya no la quiero continuar. El título igual lo usaré para otra historia.

"**Hombre o Mujer"** (Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Ya no recuerdo la idea.

"**Timeless" **(?) ?x?- Otra que no ve la luz.

"**Verdades Olvidadas"** (Byeblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia rara de fantasía y AU, no obstante ya olvidé la trama (hizo honor a su título XD)

"**Invierno Tormentoso"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia junto con mi sis Dark-Cold-Gaby, pero ya valió, perdimos contacto y ya se me olvidó la historia.

"**Cadenas Perpetuas"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia AU algo interesante, de aventuras con demonios, no obstante, es una de las que no tenía planeación y ya ni recuerdo la leve idea.

"**Caminos entrecruzados"** (Grandia II) OC(Lloyd)xRyudo. Una historia basada en un videojuego, casi nadie lo leía y perdí el interés como la historia…ya no me acuerdo.

"**Viajeros a centavo la hora" **(Beyblade principalmente y otros animes). Era una historia donde nos comisionaban a cambiar ciertas escenas en los animes o juntar parejas, era comedia y éramos varios autores. Valió el proyecto.

"**Ohne Sie (Without you)" **(?) ?x?- Otro que no ve la luz. Quizás utilice el título en alguna historia.

"**Losing You" (One Piece) ** era el resumen:Luffy está muerto y Zoro está desaparecido. Sanji y los demás tratarán de saber la verdad detrás de la isla Raphael, donde Luffy y Zoro vivieron juntos y el fantasma de Luffy aparece. Ya no recuerdo la historia, pero se oía chida.

"**Holy Love"** (?) ?x?- De nuevo otro que no ve la luz. Quizás utilice el título en alguna historia.

"**Lágrimas de media noche"** (Byeblade) TysonxKai y LeexRay. Se suponía que eran varias historias one-shot de cada uno de los chicos, en total eran cuatro, sin embargo perdí la de Kai y no más quedaron la de Tyson y Ray, la de Max nunca la hice. Quizás las suba algún día…quizás.

"**Time Night"** (?) ?x?- De nuevo otro que no ve la luz.

"**I'll be always with you" **(Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Estaba chida la idea, la pasaré a una historia original, porque tengo que replantearla, ya no me acuerdo muy bien.

"**When I lost you" **(X-men evolution) EvansxPietroxLance. Mi primer fanfic yaoi, lástima que no sobrevivió, perdí el hilo, el interés y hasta perdí el archivo ;o;

_Total 23 historias._

* * *

Y esos serían todos los fics muertos, la verdad sí que son bastantes °A° lástima…en fin, si de casualidad hay alguien...DE PURA CASUALIDAD...que quisiera continuar algún fic mío de estos muertos, pues me agradaría mucho, solamente contactenme para decirles más o menos la idea o quedar de acuerdo en algo, lo único que pido es que me den crédito como la creadora original, lo demás ya se lo llevan ustedes...es mejor verlos escritos que ahí olvidados en mi compu... -_-

* * *

_**FICS SUSPENDIDOS**_

Estos fics serán actualizados cuando haya terminado con otros fics que considero más importantes.

**"El bebé de Ren"** (Shaman King) YohxRen-MPREG. Horror fic. La iba a matar, no obstante, la historia volvió a llamarme la atención, así que la replantearé y la terminaré :3

"**Family Time"** (TMNT) OC(Wattary Ayama)xLeonardo, OC(Dave Gillborn)xDonatello, RaphaelxOC(Eibel), Michelangelox(Makket) y Usagix OC (Layer). MPREG. Aunque casi nadie la lea yo adoro esta historia! XDDD Y la terminaré!

"**Canción de Cuna" **(Beyblade) TysonxTala, TysonxKai y OC(Darian)xTala. Es un fic AU, pos-apocalíptico. La verdad me gusta mucho y la historia es interesante, jejeje.

"**War's Love" **(Shaman King) YohxRen y varios más. La historia es graciosa, todos buscan ganarse a Ren, la historia medio la recuerdo, aun así la terminaré.

**I'll be waiting for you" **(Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Me encanta el fic, es el único que sobrevivió de mis digimon…jejejeje

"**Unforgivable Love (Amor imperdonable)" **(Xiaolin Showdown) RaimundoxJack. Es la primera que me pega más la versión en inglés que en español. Me gusta la historia y todavía medio la recuerdo, así que la terminaré XD

"**Verlorene Liebe (Lost Love)"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Mi primer MPREG! Así que debe ser terminado! Jajajaja y me gusta mucho ;3

"**Lovely Days" (Megaman X) XxZero , OC(Kaos)x Axl y OC(Dash)xProtoman. **Este fic me gusta, simplemente que lo cambiaré, ya que alteré la historia, quizás también le cambie el título…también tendrá MPREG.

"**Devil Inside" **(One Piece) LuffyxZoro. Este es el resumen: Zoro está envenenado y la única forma de salvarlo es la sangre de alguien que haya comido dos Devil's Fruits. Al comerlas Luffy salva a Zoro, pero pronto su cuerpo comienza a cambiar. Nunca salió. Sin embargo me gusta la idea y debe ser replanteada.

_Total: 9 Fics suspendidos_

* * *

_**FICS A TERMINAR **_

Estos son los fics que por el momento más me interesan y serán los que termine primero (me concentraré más en ellos que los suspendidos) y por el momento serán los únicos que tendrán continuación, cuando los termine tomaré los fics que están en standbye.

**"Un cachorrito para Kai"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Mi segundo fanfic, lleva más de 7 años y aún no está terminado. Inclusive mi perrita ya murió de quien saqué la inspiración para este fic…es mi deber ya terminarlo en honor a ella. No puedo evitar ponerme triste cada vez que veo este fic. Pero ya debe acabar.

"**Mariage Bleu" **(One Piece) LuffyxZoro. MPREG.

"**Choosing a Destiny" **(Death Note) LightxL, MattxMello y OC(Riot)xNear. MPREG.

"**In the edge of the end" **(Naruto) NarutoxSasuke, LeexGaara, KakashixGai y muchos. MPREG y AU.

"**Son of the past" **(Harry Potter) JamesxSnape. MPREG. Solamente tengo un capítulo, pero tengo ya la historia planeada.

* * *

Bueno eso sería todo, por el momento no más me voy a enfocar en esos 5 fanfics. El primero será el de "Un cachorrito para Kai" por la razones que ya expuse y hasta que lo acabe seguiré con los demás, por lo mismo no creo que vaya actualizaciones de los demás fics hasta el siguiente año; quizás vaya a subir un capítulo de "Mariage Bleu" antes de que acabe este mes, lo hago simplemente porque no quiero que lo den de baja en Amor-Yaoi como lo hicieron con mi fic de "Choosing a Destiny" (es una joda tener que subir todo de nuevo °A°).

En fin. Esta información estará en todos mis fics a partir de hoy, para que todos los lectores de mis diferentes fanfics, queden informados. No hay necesidad que chequen todos los fics, si lo leyeron en uno, es más que suficiente, será la misma información en todos. Gracias.

Espero su comprensión estimados lectores y amigos, tan pronto como tenga una actualización borraré esta información y la sustituiré por el correspondiente capítulo. Por favor, tenedme paciencia, si ya lograron esperar tanto, les aseguro que voy a corresponder su espera, no más denme chance de ordenarme como disciplinarme.

GRACIAS! MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Por cierto tengo twitter, donde publico anuncios de que estoy haciendo, subiré ahí anuncios sobres mis fics, como de otras cosas, así que si quieren estar informados, chequen mi twitter. Por cierto, no lo actualizo muy seguido, porque solamente lo uso para dar anuncios importantes o que considero que deben saber.

**Twitter: **_twitter. co m /LudraJenova_ (no más quitan los espacios)

También les dejo mi email: **lux_ jev (a) ymail. com** (quitan los espacios y ponen el arroba)

Por favor! No envíen emails cadenas ni nada de eso, por favor realmente se los pido, envíen solamente email que tenga que ver con mis fics, dudas o algo que haga hecho yo (dibujos, Deviantart, etc). GRACIAS!


End file.
